pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol (Malay)
PAW Patrol is the Malay version of ''PAW Patrol''. It is aired on Nickelodeon Malaysia in Malaysia. The names are generally the same as the original English names: * Ryder – Ryder * Marshall – Marshall * Rubble – Rubble * Chase – Chase * Rocky – Rocky * Zuma – Zuma * Skye – Skye * Alex Porter – Alex Porter * Apollo – Apollo * Bessie – Bessie * Bettina – Bettina * Cali – Cali * Captain Blackfur – Kapten Blackfur * Cap'n Horatio Turbot – Kapten Horatio Turbot * Chickaletta – Chickaletta * Chompy – Chompy * Edwena – Edwena * Ellie – Ellie * Eunice – Eunice * Farmer Al – Peladang Al * Farmer Yumi – Peladang Yumi * Francois Turbot – Francois Turbot * Fuzzy – Fuzzy * Garbie – Garbie * Grover Goodway – Grover Goodway * Gustavo Goodway – Gustavo Goodway * Jake – Jake * Julius Goodway – Julius Goodway * Justina Goodway – Justina Goodway * Katie – Katie * Leo – Leo * Little Hooty – Little Hooty * Mandy – Mandy * Mayor Goodway – Datuk Bandar Goodway * Mayor Humdinger – Datuk Bandar Humdinger * Mr. Porter – En. Porter * Precious – Precious * Raimundo – Raimundo * Robo-Dog – Robo-dog * Santa Claus – Santa Claus * Star – Star * The Train Engineer – Jurutera Kereta Api * Wally – Wally Season 1 * 1A. Pups Make a Splash – Anak Anjing Buat Kejutan * 1B. Pups Fall Festival – Festival Musim Luruh Anak Anjing * 2A. Pups Save the Sea Turtles – PAW Patrol Selamatkan Penyu * 2B. Pups and the Very Big Baby – PAW Patrol dan Anak Kecil yang Besar * 3A. Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe – Mereka dan si Kucing dalam Kecemasan * 3B. Pups Save a Train – Selamatkan Kereta Api * 4A. Pup Pup Boogie – Permainan Menari * 4B. Pups in a Fog – Anak Anjing di dalam Kabus * 5A. Pup Pup Goose – Anak Angsa * 5B. Pup Pup and Away – Mari ke Atas * 6A. Pups on Ice – Anak Anjing Main Ais * 6B. Pups and the Snow Monster – Anak Anjing dan Raksasa Salji * 7A. Pups Save the Circus – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Sarkas * 7B. Pup A Doodle Do – Anak Anjing Buat Coretan * 8A. Pups Pit Crew – Anak Anjing Kru Pit * 8B. Pups Fight Fire – Anak Anjing Padamkan Api * 9A. Pups Save the Treats – PAW Patrol Selamatkan Habuan * 9B. Pups Get a Lift – PAW Patrol Naik ke Atas * 10. Pups and the Ghost Pirate – Anak Anjing dan Lanun Hantu * 11. Pups Save Christmas – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Krismas * 12A. Pups Get a Rubble – PAW Patrol Bertemu Rubble * 12B. Pups Save a Walrus – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Anjing Laut * 13A. Pups Save the Bunnies – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Arnab * 13B. Pup-tacular – Pertandingan Anugerah Pup-tacular * 14A. Pups Save the Bay – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Pantai * 14B. Pups Save a Goodway – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Patung * 15A. Pups Save a Hoedown – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Pesta Tarian * 15B. Pups Save Alex – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Alex * 16A. Pups Save a School Day – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Hari Persekolahan * 16B. Pups Turn on the Lights – Anak Anjing Nyalakan Lampu * 17A. Pups Save a Pool Day – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Hari Bermain Kolam Air * 17B. Circus Pup-formers – Pertunjukan Sarkas Anak Anjing * 18. Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Upacara Mencari Telur Easter * 19A. Pups Save a Super Pup – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Anak Anjing Super * 19B. Pups Save Ryder's Robot – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Robot Ryder * 20A. Pups Go All Monkey – Anak Anjing Mengejar Monyet * 20B. Pups Save a Hoot – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Burung Hantu * 21A. Pups Save a Bat – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Kelawar * 21B. Pups Save a Toof – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Gigi * 22A. Pups Save the Camping Trip – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Perkhemahan * 22B. Pups and the Trouble with Turtles – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Kura-kura * 23A. Pups and the Beanstalk – Anak Anjing dan Pokok Kacang Gergasi * 23B. Pups Save the Turbots – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Dua Orang Turbot * 24A. Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie – Anak Anjing Menari Bugi di Rumah Api * 24B. Pups Save Ryder – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Ryder * 25A. Pups Great Race – Perlumbaan Hebat Anak Anjing * 25B. Pups Take the Cake – Anak Anjing Uruskan Kek * 26. Pups and the Pirate Treasure – Anak Anjing dan Harta Karun Lanun Season 2 * 4B. Pups Save the Beavers – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Memerang * 5A. Pups Save a Ghost – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Hantu * 5B. Pups Save a Show – Anak Anjing Selamatkan Pementasan * The Malay version preserves PAW Patrol as both the title of the series and the name of the team. Category:PAW Patrol Category:International Dubs